


Beatific Sound

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: 100 Word Sprints [26]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, 100 Themes Challenge, 100 Word Sprints, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Laughter, M/M, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Self Prompt, Wordcount: 0-100, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: A short Sprint about the Beatific sound Robert makes.
Relationships: Robert Small/Cody Vince, Robert Small/Dadsona
Series: 100 Word Sprints [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327034
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	Beatific Sound

Robert's laughter bursted into the room, the beatific sound echoing off the walls as he was tickled relentlessly. He begged for mercy, but I didn't give in. 

Only when tears were streaming down his face and his breathing was taken in short, rough gasps did I let up. I fell beside him, my own laughter coming in short bursts.

Laughter was a rarity with Robert. But I enjoyed the sound. I always ended up laughing along with him. He very rarely let people see it and the fact that I could get him to laugh, was nothing short of amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Based Off the Self Prompt "Laughter"


End file.
